


sometimes it says the most

by theborogoves



Category: The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Gen, sooooft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theborogoves/pseuds/theborogoves
Summary: A rare appearance of English sunshine touched his skin, and John allowed himself to languish in the quiet, just the way he liked it.





	sometimes it says the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/gifts).



John sat on his bed, methodically picking at the strings of his guitar. He had been working on this particular chord sequence for hours, and it was finally starting to take shape, but the novelty had worn off, so he played it just once more. The sound filled the air, the potential of it cracking and sparking, almost like an electric charge. His final repetition ended, and John breathed in the silence, let it saturate the air.

He decided to go outside hoping the fresh air would brush away the stillness that surrounded him and so, setting his guitar back in its case, he walked down the stairs, passing the living room empty from his parents off at work, and wandered out to the field behind his house. 

He settled down, back brushing against the strands of grass. A rare appearance of English sunshine touched his skin, and John allowed himself to languish in the quiet, just the way he liked it.

In time, John heard the soft crunch of footsteps approaching, but stayed still where he was, waiting for the passing shadow to guard him against the sun momentarily.

“Haven’t seen you around lately,” Ian said with an accusing tone.

“Yeah,” John said.

Ian flopped down on the ground, and John could see him pouting without needing to open his eyes. “You know, if you’re going to act like an antisocial hermit, I’d like to know that you’re still alive.”

John could feel the silence recede with every word that Ian said, with every breath that Ian took, and found for once, he didn’t mind. He smiled, and eventually, Ian did too.

“I’ll think about it.”

They laid together for a few minutes more before Ian gently nudged John’s shoulder. John opened his eyes as if waking from a dream and felt the last of the silence slip away. He pulled a face at Ian and stood up; waited for Ian to do the same.

At last, their eyes met, and the same energy from before shifted in the air between them before settling into something familiar and comforting, wrapping itself around the silence that had crept back in between them.

And they paused for just a moment, only a second, before walking back to John’s house without saying a word.


End file.
